criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Roché
|birthplace = Paris, France |family = Vera Farmiga Taissa Farmiga |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Sebastian Roché is a French actor. Biography Roché was born in Paris, France, from Scottish and French ancestry. As a teenager, he lived on a sailing boat with his family for six years, traveling from France to locations in the Mediterranean, Africa, South America, and the Caribbean. He graduated from the Conservatoire National Superieur d'Art Dramatique of Paris, to which Roché started working in French theater, films, and television with actors including Michel Serrault, Isabelle Huppert, and Béatrice Dalle. He moved to the U.S. in 1992 and has since worked extensively in the local entertainment industry, collaborating with famous actors such as Al Pacino, Julie Taymor, and Mark Lamos, among others. He starred in numerous films and TV shows, like Law & Order, New York Undercover, Sex and the City, Merlin, The Crossing, Touching Evil, Charmed, Alias, CSI, The Unit, Never Get Outta the Boat, We Fight to be Free, General Hospital, What We Do Is Secret, and Beowulf. In 1997, he starred in the Fox TV series Roar, starring Heath Ledger, until its cancellation on the same year. In 2002, he starred in the sci-fi TV series Odyssey 5, which he remained in until the show's cancellation in 2004. He also appeared on General Hospital as a terrorist named Jerry Jacks. In April 2007, it was announced that Roché had been signed to a contract on General Hospital, keeping his character around for the foreseeable future. His first contractual air-date was April 23, 2007, which was also the date that his character's true identity was revealed. By 2009, Jerry had a minimal role on the show and was eventually written out. However, Sebastian returned to the show on a recurring basis between July and August 2009; he returned again in December 2010. Roché plays the character of Wulfgar in Beowulf, a film adaptation of an Old English epic poem of the same name. He was seen recently on The Mentalist as Shirali Arlov, and as John Quinn in both 24: Redemption and the 2009 season of 24 on Fox. Additionally, he appeared in Happy Tears with Demi Moore and Parker Posey, as well in The Adventures of Tintin. Roché also starred in the sixth season of the CW series Supernatural, playing Balthazar, a rogue angel and longtime friend of fellow angel, Castiel. On the TV series Fringe, Roché was cast as a recurring character named Newton, who is the leader of an army of shape-shifters coming from a parallel universe. His character recurred in some episodes of the show's second and third seasons; Roché's character was eventually killed off. Roché is currently directing his first feature-length documentary, titled Machine Gun Preacher. It focuses on the life of Sam Childers, a pastor who opened an orphanage for orphans and child soldiers in war-torn south Sudan. As of August 2011, Roche has signed on as a recurring character on The Vampire Diaries for the CW network as Mikael, an original vampire and the father of the Originals. On Criminal Minds Roché portrayed Clyde Easter, a former teammate of SSA Emily Prentiss from her past at Interpol. He appeared in five episodes, three in Season Six and the other two in Season Seven. Filmography *Pegasus Vs. Chimera (2012) as Belleros *General Hospital (2007-2012) as Jerry Jacks/James Craig/Jerry Jax (311 episodes) *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta! (2012) as Chef Didier *Criminal Minds - 5 episodes (2011-2012) TV episodes - Clyde Easter *Grimm (2012) as Edgar Waltz *Unforgettable (2012) as Victor Cushman *Safe House (2012) as Robert Heissler (uncredited) *The Vampire Diaries (2011) as Mikael (5 episodes) *The Adventures of Tintin (2011) as Pedro/1st Mate (voice) *Supernatural (2010-2011) as Balthazar (6 episodes) *Fringe (2009-2010) as Thomas Jerome Newton (8 episodes) *The Beautiful Life: TBL (2009) as Nikolai *24 (2009) as John Quinn (2 episodes) *Happy Tears (2009) as Laurent *The Mentalist (2009) as Shirali Arlov *24: Redemption (2008) as John Quinn *Beowulf (2007) as Wulfgar *New York City Serenade (2007) as Noam Broder *American Masters (2007) as John James Audubon *What We Do Is Secret (2007) as Claude Kickboy Bessy *We Fight to Be Free (2006) as George Washington (short) *The Namesake (2006) as Pierre *The Unit (2006) as Colonel Leclerq *Seagull (2005) as Sebastian *Sorry, Haters (2005) as Mick Sutcliffe (uncredited) *Alias (2005) as Willem Karg *Nova (2005) as Louis Blériot *Charmed (2005) as The Sorceror *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) as Josh Frost/Moriarty *Earthsea (2004) as Tygath *Touching Evil (2004) as Stephan Laney *Odyssey 5 (2002-2003) as Kurt Mendel (19 episodes) *Benjamin Franklin (2002) as Vicomte *Never Get Outta the Boat (2002) as Soren *Big Apple (2001) as Vlad (4 episodes) *15 Minutes (2001) as Ludwig the Hairdresser *Haven (2001) as Johan Ritter *Baby (2000) as Rebel Clark *The Crossing (2000) as Col. John Glover *Law & Order (1999) as Ken Taylor *Law & Order (1993) as Clarence Carmichael/'C Square' *The Hunley (1999) as Collins *Naked City: Justice with a Bullet (1998) as Marco *Into My Heart (1998) as Chris *Sex and the City (1998) as Jerry *Merlin (1998) as Gawain *Dellaventura (1997) as Van Kelk *The Peacemaker (1997) as Hans, German Backpacker *Roar (1997) as Longinus (11 episodes) *Feds (1997) as Domenick Rallo *New York Undercover (1996) as Domenick Rallo *Swift Justice (1996) as Tony Jacks *Loungers (1995) as James *Normandy: The Great Crusade (1994) as Alastair Bannerman (voice) *Household Saints (1993) as Jesus *South Beach (1993) as Boronsky *Loving (1992) as Peter Rogers *The Last of the Mohicans (1992) as Martin *Scene of the Crime (1991) as Actor *The Hitchhiker (1989-1991) as Glenn Birch (2 episodes) *L'huissier (1991) as L'ange Gabriel *La vengeance d'une femme (1990) as Le dealer *La révolution française (1989) as Le Marquis de Dreux-Brézé *La grande cabriole (1989) as William *La queue de la comète (1988) as Joachim, le frère d'Alice *Adieu je t'aime (1988) as Thierry *Bonjour maître (1987) as Jerry *The Murders in the Rue Morgue (1986) as Henri (uncredited) 'WRITER' *Loungers (1995) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors